


Ms.Quarterback:a semi-original SVH script

by orphan_account



Series: Fannish scripts [4]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, tv movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claire Middleton has always been a bit of a rebel. Shy,strong,smart,and pretty,she has been encouraged by her father to defy the stereotypes of girlhood. Follow her on the ultimate test - being Sweet Valley High’s first female quarterback!Based on the book by Francine Pascal.
Series: Fannish scripts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689898





	Ms.Quarterback:a semi-original SVH script

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the book by Francine Pascal.
> 
> Also,this ties in with my TDiA universe.

FINAL SPEC SCRIPT - 14 October 1989

CAST

Gemma Brown...........Claire Middleton

Rob Lowe...........Ted Middleton

Ed Harris.........Freddy Middleton

Dee Wallace.........Anna Middleton

April Rivers.........Elizabeth Wakefield

Lianne Rivers........Jessica Wakefield

Cam Geary......Ken Matthews

Elizabeth Richter.........Camille Adams

Megan Ford........Olivia Davidson

Jessica Prunell........Terri Middleton

Alexandra Prunell.........Cara Walker

Anthony Michael Hall........Bruce Patman

Johanna Williamson......Maria Santelli

Kevin Mewis........Winston Egbert

Cynthia Daniel........Amy Sutton

Brittany Daniel.......Billie Winkler

Jeff McDonald......Steven Wakefield


End file.
